Stardust Part : 2
by DameoftheNight
Summary: TADA!! I finally got over the writers block and got it out!! *is all happy for herself* ^_^;; okay, I need alot of backup if I'm gunna keep this lil series going, I'm running low on reviews! PLEASE R&R!!! ^_^!!


Stardust  
Part: 2  
By: Me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't know I was alive. Not in the real sense of the word anways. I was the kid next door.   
"TK's's Girl". But I wasn't TK's girl, and I hadn't been for a long time. Not since my sixteenth birthday 2 months ago. Everybody knows that girls grow up faster then boys. That is, everyone except parents and boys like TK. My goodness, when a girl is sixteen she can hardly stand boys her own age!! They have to be at least 18, and even then they're not -- very. At sixteen a girl is ready for men like Matt, which is 20. You know it and you just hope that they'll have enough sense to wait 'til your out of highschool.  
  
That's what I was thinking as I stood there on the front porch after TK went home. The lovely whistling of "Stardust" came to an end. It hadn't been for me anyways. And if TK was right, if Matt was going to ask Mimi to marry him -- how was I going to stand it?  
  
Mom and Dad came out on the porch, on their way to the.   
  
"Wishing on the first star kitten?" Dad asked.  
  
I said yes. It's the only way to keep your sanity, I discovered. Agree with your parents whenever you can, particularly when they ask silly questions. After the parents trundled off, I went up to my room and plopped down on the bed and read the next chapter in my book abour Emily Dickenson. "She knew," I thought. "She knew..." We were sisters under the skin, Emily Dickenson and I with all our unhappy love affairs. Maybe I'd turn into a cloistered poet too. And after I was dead people would find all these notebooks filled with these lovely poems and they'd be published. And all the critics would be in a fever trying to figure out who was the Mystery Man in my life.  
  
Suddenly I was hit with the desire to write a poem. And the first line just danced into my head. Love is locked within my heart... It was good. Good? It was wonderful!! But who wanted to write poetry in levis and her fathers old white shirt? I decided to take a shower and put on something more appropriate. Something like the emerald green house coat that Mother had given to me on my birthday.   
  
When I came back into my room, I put a touch of carnation cologne behind each ear and then peeked through the blinds at the Ishida's. Both sides of the double car garage were empty. Matt had taken his car, of course, but I could see Mr and Mrs Ishida playing gin rummy in the livingroom so I knew that TK had taken the family car. Somehow I hadn't thought he'd go to the movies without me. Not that I cared, but he had just never done that before. It was out of character, if you know what I mean.  
  
I got a notebook and a pencil from my desk and layed down on the bed. "Love is locked within my heart...." I wrote. Now for a second line. But I couldn't seem to get my brain out of neutral. Then I began to think about Matt. One day he had just been TK's older brother, a rather stuck-up guy who'd finished highschool early and gone to work for his dad. He said, "Hi Kari," when I was out in the yard. Then he did this sort of double take. And while he didn't whistle, he might as well have -- judging by the look in his eyes. "Hey, you're getting to be quite the young lady, aren't you?"   
  
I tried to think of something clever to say but all I could come up with was, "Well me and TK had to get out of the sandbox someday."   
  
Matt grinned. "True. and it's alot more quiet since you two stopped batting each other on the head with sand shovels." There was a pause. "So how's that brother of mine treating you these days, Kari?" Again I couldn't think of anything clever. "Okay," I said.  
  
"Good and if he gives you cause for complaint tell me and I'll pin his ears back."   
Two days later he dropped in for just a minute at the birthday party my mother gave me -- buffet dinner and dancing -- and handed me an orchid corsage. "For the queen of Odiaba," he said.   
  
"Heck," TK jeered, watching me pin it on, "he was getting one for Mimi at the same time. He's just trying to be a wheel." TK was jealous cuz I had made more of a fuss over the corsage then the 5 pound box of candy he got me. That was the night I knew for certain I was in love with Matt. And lying on the bed thinking about my birthday party, I dropped off the sleep.  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHA another cliffhanger!!! dontcha juss hate me? ^.~ alright, you all know it, I don't own digimon yadda yadda yadda so on and so forth, so don't sue me blah blah blah... okay, I need good reviews and lots of them if I'm going to continue this story!!!! SO REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I need MAJOR back up!!! --.-- thank you.... 


End file.
